


imagine a city

by captainhurricane



Series: every city has to fall [3]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, city-things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine a paved street and a bright light. imagine the creaking of rusting pipes and a scream of maniac in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine a city

_beyond the sea_

can you imagine the sea, its unforgiving nature and the dangerous beauty of it all? Imagine the sea. Imagine the cliffs. Imagine the lighthouse, the only source of light in the darkness (amidst the brightly burning stars). Imagine the sea and the stairs at the bottom of the lighthouse, leading inside to welcoming words and a way down, down down-

can you imagine a man? An idealist, if you may. The one who looks at the society around him and sneers at the sight, the depravity of it all staining the mind that desperately craves to be free. So the man builds himself an utopia, a haven for himself and those like him; the corrupt, the innocent, the ones pushed aside by the world above them. So the man builds a city under the vast, fierce ocean and calls it Rapture. 

there is always destruction and the darkness taking over. The city falls as all cities do. Humans merge themselves with shadows and blood and drugs because that’s what they do. The sea keeps them in the ruined corridors, the sea moans like a dying animal with each piercing shriek of a human-monster. There is always a city, that is the truth. There is always a man, the one who creates and the one who destroys. The one who strikes at the order of another and stalks the halls of Rapture, once the jewel of the ocean, now nothing but a pile of rubble underneath a silent lighthouse. 

x

_beyond the sky_

now imagine the sky. Just before its deep blue fades away into the empty black of space, there are clouds gathered and within those clouds lies a secret. imagine a man. a man who believes and a man who prays and is prayed to. imagine this man with evil in his heart yet nothing but good in the face he looks at when bowing down at the baptism bowl (no, that isn’t right-). the man who created and brought on the city in the clouds, a city watched over by an angel and a bird (a girl and a tower). 

this city is his utopia, his haven. the haven for those he deems pure and uncorrupt, those who adapt to his brand of justice. those who can walk past those different from them and treat them like dogs. this city exists in all of time and all of reality. imagine that. 

time is warped here. it bends but doesn’t break, it bends and bends and goes in circles and sometimes runs in parallel lines. time doesn’t work here like it should. there is a woman here then, the one who creates and a girl who puts the light on in all of the lighthouses in existence. the sky holds the city together but is ready to break it apart any day and then it does. time bends and time snaps, the paradise-city in the clouds is set in fire by yet another man, the creator and the destroyer. 

x 

there is always a lighthouse, the girl speaks with a gentle sound, her words scattered into another worlds. there is always a man and there is always a city. that is the way it is and that is the way it must be. sometimes the city is columbia, the land of the pure and secretly bound, rotten to the core. sometimes the city is rapture, the jewel of the ocean, finding joy in the sharks swimming past the long glass hallways and the men in their diving suits (never to be apart from the suits or the pale girls sneaking behind them) thumping past, shaking the ocean floor with their heavy steps. 

there is always a scientist who makes it all possible. (the floating city, the saviour-man in the ocean city, dimensions and time bending but not breaking until the very last moment). there is always a girl, the one to be saved and the one saving and changing, the one who sees more than she lets on.

close your eyes and imagine a city. sometimes it is blue and green, illuminating the ocean around it, the soft sounds of jazz slithering through the glass. sometimes it is white and golden, glittering amongst the clouds like a daytime-star, a paradise you can only touch if you look and act the right way. 

close your eyes. 


End file.
